


Long Lasting Legacy

by wannabehipster



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Break Up, Canon Compliant, F/M, POV Allison, POV Lydia, Poetry, can be read in either's voice, it's purposefully vauge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 16:12:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabehipster/pseuds/wannabehipster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>She misses him.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Lasting Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this based off my own experiences, and felt it was fitting for either Allison/Lydia (or both) to feel the same

She misses him on occasion  
On the days where she misses how carefree life once was  
When she misses the days where the neighborhood kids gathered to play “Kingdom”  
She was always the queen– with no king to rule by her side  
When she misses the simple excitement over memorizing her times tables  
The 12's were her favorite since the numbers were always so clean and pretty  
~

 

She misses him quietly  
Never admitting it to another breathing soul   
Not even her closest confident  
The fierce longing she once felt   
Where the intensity was hot enough to scald and burn  
Has since transformed into something softer and more manageable  
Tamer, like a wild baby animal  
That longing now sits undisturbed in the darkness of her mind  
Sitting amongst the plethora of traumatizing experiences she's survived  
~

 

She misses him when the overwhelming loneliness hits her  
Hard enough to chip away at her strong and impenetrable act  
The memories of lips against hers and his hims that slotted so perfectly with her own  
Flash across her mind always too bright and too quick  
So she drowns herself and his memories with another warm body  
One that's so similar to his, it soothes the beast inside of her  
She misses him more than she cares to admit  
 **//**

**Author's Note:**

> you can find my tumblr [here](http://mountainashmondays.tumblr.com/)


End file.
